warsoftherepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Alessandras
The Lost Alessandras refer to the last ruling royals on Old Aedrius before the Alessandra Executions and the subsequent Civil War that followed. Of the 137 Alessandras of the lost family, only Xaviera Alessandra is still alive. Adonia Alessandra |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} Adonia Alessandra was the last ruling High Queen of Aedrius prior to the Alessandra Executions. Although not of Aedrian blood, Adonia was a popular royal amongst the people she grew to love. Little is known about her life prior to weddin Ariston Alessandra, including her real identity and birth place. Famed for her relentless strength and courage, it was her might that startled many, including high-ranking military commanders that saw her rising power and influence as a threat. She consolidated many executive powers normally reserved for the High King and the Grand Admiral, making nearly every aspect of the Aedrian government her domain. Beloved and greatly respected, she saw a bright future for Aedrius, wanting to leave many old ideas behind and embrace the future. A strong advocate for cooperation with the Republic, Adonia installed influential senators and representatives in the Senate, seeking to further her influential reach. Although this disturbed many traditional factions on Aedrius, including the Order of Shala'ia, her popularity with the common people made it difficult to stand in her way. When tension began to build between the naval factions and the Alessandra family, Adonia responded by cutting their planetary armed forces in half and instead rerouted the funds towards education. This act is believed to be what provoked the Alessandra Executions. On the night of the assassinations, Adonia Alessandra was shot at close range, along with the rest of her family, in the Queen's Palace in LaLexra. Only her youngest daughter, Xaviera Alessandra, and eldest son, Azarias Alessandra, were spared that night. Adonia's royal tattoo was of a dragon, one of the highest ranking animals in Aedrian mythology. Before her death, Adonia and her husband had a total of seven children. Ariston Alessandra |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} Ariston Alessandra was the last ruling High King of Aedrius prior to the Alessandra Executions. Ariston Alessandra was the eldest of four boys, and without any sisters to take the throne, he was made King upon his marriage to Adonia. Although not well regarded for any real leadership skills, Ariston held a contagious charisma that made it difficult for many Aedrians to criticize him. Before his marriage, he was considered a playboy prince, more focused on the pursuit of pleasures in his own life than ruling. However, he was still instilled with his family's love for the Aedrian people and what few political actions he did take always demonstrated such. His youthful years quickly disappeared on the birth of his first daughter, Apollonia, followed closely by his first son, Azarias. Not leading a particularly private life, Ariston was well known for the love he held for his children, often credited for concentrating on their upbringing more than his wife. Unlike his powerful and influential wife, Ariston took a backseat to ruling. While he had the authority to veto any ruling or decision his wife made, never once was such action taken on his part. Additionally, just a few short months after their marriage, he gave unilateral control of the Aedrian Armada to his queen, making her the single most powerful monarch in over two centuries. Ariston's willingness to consolidate all of the monarchy's power within his wife is believed to have started the initial resentment amongst high-ranking military leaders. On the night of the assassinations, Ariston Alessandra was shot at close range, along with the rest of his family, in the Queen's Palace in LaLexra. Ariston's royal tattoo was also of a dragon, one of the highest ranking animals in Aedrian mythology. Apollonia Alessandra |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} The eldest of Ariston and Adonia's children, Apollonia was well regarded by her people, but held a relatively private life in comparison to the rest of her siblings. As was expected of her, she served as the second mother to her younger six siblings while simultaneously learning how to become the next Aedrian Queen. However, shortly after her 13th birthday, she renounced her claim as High Princess, forcing her mother to select a new heir. While her younger sister Eudora was considered a viable candidate, ultimately, Apollonia's youngest sister, Xaviera by eight years was selected due to the significance of her given name. Satisfied that the weight of the monarchy was no longer on her shoulders, Apollonia remained in the palace with her family, leading a quiet life and supporting her siblings as best as she could. She was particuarly well known for her near-identical personality to that of her popular father, highly charismatic but a lack of desire to rule or lead. Apollonia later married one of the royal chefs, Peleke, and gave birth to a boy called Pika by the family. On the night of the Alessandra Executions, Apollonia was shot at close range like her mother. She was 25 at the time of her death. Her husband and son were also captured and killed that night. Apollonia's royal tattoo was that of a dolphin, a highly respected sentient being of the Aedrian oceans, regarded for its love and dedication to its family. Azarias Alessandra |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} Azarias Alessandra was, by far, the most popular of Queen Adonia's children, well regarded for both his father's charisma and his mother's strong will and courage. Honorable and loyal, Azarias was the walking definition of an Aedrian High Prince. He was the Queen's only child to serve in the Aedrian Armada and participated in live combat against both pirates and raiders. Unlike his younger brother, Dareios, Azarias wielded considerable authority with his people, with historians often remarking on the strangeness of such. Although High Prince, Azarias would likely have never taken the throne unless all five of his sisters refused. Nonetheless, Azarias was an influential figure and a proactive leader for civil rights. Once his youngest sister, Xaviera, was named High Princess, effectively becoming Azarias' partner in rule, his people's respect and veneration increased tenfold. It was often discussed that upon Xaviera's coronation, she would have delegated the role of Grand Admiral to Azarias rather than her husband as tradition commonly dictated. Within his family, Azarias was much like Apollonia in the sense that both siblings acted as secondary parents to their younger sisters and brother. However, the strong bond he held with Xaviera was publically well-known, and before her engagement to Mano Iealde, many Aedrians speculated that Xaviera may have ascended the throne as a Lone Queen and subsequently make Azarias her King-Regent. On the night of the Alessandra Executions, Azarias was not killed like the rest of his family. Instead, the traitorous Grand Admiral Sular Trask held Azarias captive for several weeks during the search for the missing seventh daughter, Xaviera. Azarias was offered the chance to ascend the throne as a Lone King, thus shifting the government to one of a patriarchal design. When Azarias refused, he was drowned by Sular and Josias Dareth was instead made the King-Regent. It was only after receiving word of her brother's death did Xaviera counter Sular's forces, prompting the Aedrian Civil War which lasted for two bloody years. Azarias was 24 at the time of his death. Azarias was given the royal tattoo of a shark, a respected and venerated guardian of the seas. Eudora Alessandra |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} Eudora Alessandra, the identical twin of her sister Narkissa, was publically regarded as the most commanding and determined of Queen Adonia's children. Considered intense, she wielded both beauty and intelligence, known as her mother's right hand. A diplomatic weapon, Eudora was the only Alessandra to leave Aedrius regularly for political reasons, and was later made the sitting Aedrian Senator -- a role she held onto for five years before her death during the Alessandra Executions. In the Senate, Eudora could command attention, but the independent stance of Aedrius often made it difficult for her to make much progress. A staunch supporter of the Mandalorian War, Eudora voted consistently to increase Republic Military support, seeing the Mandalorians as a considerable threat to the stability of the galaxy. Her loud public cries for war and violence are sometimes blamed for why Aedrius was targeted by the Mandalorians in the first place. On Aedrius, Eudora was respected, but often claimed such respect out of the intensity of her words rather than popularity. Although she loved her people, affection was not Eudora's strongest trait. Cold and often aloof during formal ceremonies, she was an intimidating political player that very few seemed willing to stand up against. Many Aedrians speculated that it was for her chilled spirit that Queen Adonia did not select her for High Princess, and instead opted for her much younger daughter, Xaviera Alessandra. Eudora later went on to marry a local surfing champion, Keoki about a year before her death. It is claimed Eudora was the first Alessandra killed on the night of the Executions, shortly followed by her mother and father. Eudora was 23 when she died. Eudora had a climbing lizard for her royal tattoo. Narkissa Alessandra |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} Narkissa Alessandra was always considered her own woman, the one Alessandra Princess that was almost always absent from any and all royal duties. The identical twin sister of Eudora, Narkissa demonstrated no desire for leadership and instead wanted to pursue the pleasures of life, much like her father. If not for her father's appreciation for her lifestyle, Narkissa may not have been allowed to lead such a hedonistic life. Considered a celebrity in her own right, Narkissa Alessandra was a name many knew throughout the Republic who followed celebrity gossip. She was notorious for dating the most handsome, most eligible of bachelors, announcing her engagements (and subsequent break ups) several times throughout her young life. With her fame, she was able to start her own fashion line, with her profits being used to help fund her addicition to travel and exploration. The most well-traveled of all the Alessandras, Narkissa spent more time off planet than any of her siblings or relatives, even more than her sister, Eudora, who acted as the Aedrian Senator for five years. Narkissa was with her mother on the night of the Alessandra Executions. She was 23 when she died. Narkissa's royal tattoo was a butterfly. Cyanea Alessandra |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} Cyanea was the "Gentle Princess", quiet, soft-spoken, and reserved. She was not fit for a life of public service or the spotlight. Instead, her passion was found in books, history, anthropology, and sociology. Incredibly smart, Cyanea was the only Alessandra Princess to attend formal secondary schooling after her primary academy years had finished. With the goal of getting her doctorate in philosophy, she had a strong desire to write and teach, never truly leaving the university life behind. Soft-hearted and constantly struggling to make sure everyone around her was happy and comfortable, Cyanea never truly lived for herself. Never did she act selfishly or put her own needs and desires before those of her friends and family. Often criticized for such, she always avoided the press and reclusively remained in the palace the majority of the time. Never married, Cyanea died on the night of the Alessandra Executions. She was 21 years old. Cyanea's royal tattoo was a seahorse. Dareios Alessandra |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Physical Description' |- | |- | style="text-align: center; "|'Font Color' |- | |} |} Dareios Alessandra was an intriguing member of the Royal Family, known for a hot temper that could be easily provoked and a shallow pride that bordered on arrogance. However, as an Alessandra, his family's love for their people was evident even in him. Primarily concerned with his life as a professional athelete, playing shockball, he was not a royal the locals turned to for leadership or guidance, but for entertainment. Apart of the Aedrian United team, Dareios played against global teams elsewhere in the galaxy, with his royal background only adding fire to his fanbase. Much like his father, Dareios become a royal playboy, courting both men and women, aliens and humans alike. Although he held an irresistable charm, he became difficult to manage as relationships progressed and deepened, never allowing him to last beyond four months. Some criticized the prince for his jealousy of his sisters, Eudora and Xaviera, and blamed such for the prince's attention-seeking actions. Young and ill-tempered, after several embarrassing affairs, Queen Adonia summoned Dareios back to LaLexra and removed him from his spot on the Aedrian United team. Under her command and watchful gaze, Dareios was kept close, forced into a life of service for his people. Working with local minor and children's leagues, Dareios was constantly reminded of what his actions had cost him and some critics claim he was on his way to recovery. Unfortunately, Dareios was killed along with the rest of his family during the Alessandra Executions. He was 19 years old. Dareios had a black scorpion as his royal tattoo. Category:NPCs